kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Leeves
Leeves (リーヴス) is a town located in the western suburbs of Heimdallr, Erebonia. It is home to the Thors Branch Campus. Background Leeves is around the same size as Trista. It was once the territory of the Capua Barony. After they lost their assets due to Minneth's frauds, they were forced to leave Leeves and the terrirtory was claimed by the imperial government. While Leeves was spared from damage during the Erebonian Civil War, many inhabitants lost family members during the turmoil. After the war, alongside the newly-established Branch Campus, experimental military facilities have been constructed for the school. This shift in atmosphere leaves some residents of Leeves uncomfortable and as a result, they decide to move to the more scenic Trista. Locations * Thors Branch Campus * Branch Campus Dormitory (第Ⅱ分校宿舎): Dormitory for people associated with the Branch Campus. The salon, dining hall and baths are located on the first floor. Baths are separated by sex, but the lowered wall in-between allows users to talk to each other. Students sleep on the second floor, with 2 to 3 people sharing a room. There is also a common room. On the third floor, the private rooms of Principal Aurelia Le Guin and the faculty instructors are located. There are also empty rooms. * Barney's Tavern & Inn (宿酒場《バーニーズ》): The inn is ran by Barney. His oldest daughter, Gina, works at the Dining Hall at Thors Branch Campus. The younger, Daisy, works at the inn as a waitress. Alcohol is served, but not to minors. Customer Cain is a farmer who supplies Liza from Recette with vegetables, and a regular at Barney's Tavern & Inn. He is not from Leeves. * Lapin Boutique ''' (ブティック《ラパン》): Sells accessories and fancy goods to change appearances, such as hair colour. The store is ran by Marcus. His younger sister Cheryl helps him out and competes in arm-wrestling with Zach from Nyo-Sui-An. * '''Carnegie Books & Games (本・遊具《カーネギー書房》): Primarily a book store, but inhabitants of Leeves also come here to play the card game Vantage Master. The store is ran by Rachel. It's her ambition to popularise games in Leeves. * Nyo-Sui-An Imports (食材・雑貨《如水庵》): The store is ran by Old Man Rod. His grandson, Zach, competes in arm-wrestling with Cheryl from Lapin's. * Recette Bakery & Café ''' (ベーカリーカフェ《ルセット》): The store is ran by the 24-year-old Liza, originally from Heimdallr. She uses Cain's vegetables in her bread. The store opened in the fall of S.1205. Her fiancé, Julian, died during the Erebonian Civil War as a military officer. Customer Sabrina is a insurance sales woman in Heimdallr. * '''Neinvalli Exchange (武器・交換屋《ナインヴァリ》): The store is ran by Jingo and her dog, Cerberus. A branch of the store in Crossbell, ran by her mother, Ashleigh. * Trista Radio Station (ラジオ局《トリスタ放送》): Ran by director Munk. He is assisted by receptionist Linley, who is rather out drinking with her friend Daisy from Barney's. * Leeves Station (リーヴァス駅) and Station Square (駅前広場): Station Attendant Daiya works here. She is the only named station attendant of the station. She is the mother of Tom, who can be seen playing Vantage Master against Zach, and Tetty. * Leeves Chapel (リーヴァス礼拝堂): Father Henry, assisted by Sister Rosine. * Leeves - Mayor's Home (リーヴァス・町長宅): Here live Mayor Haddock, his wife Morgana and their son, Franky. Haddock is fed up with his lazy son, who one days decides to become a bracer. After Rean helps him realise it is not going to work out, Celestin suggests to him helping out at Thors Branch Campus. * Leeves - Private Home: Here lives Cattleya with her husband, Braun, and their son, Armin. * Other NPCs: Chammy, a friend of Franky; Courier Jim of the Capua Delivery Service Gallery Leeves (Sen III).jpg|Leeves Leeves 2 (Sen III).jpg|Leeves Leeves - Photograph (Sen III).jpg|Photograph Leeves 5 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Location artwork Leeves 1 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Location artwork Leeves 2 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Leeves 3 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Leeves 4 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Leeves 5 - Concept Art (Sen III).png|Concept art Category:Locations Category:Erebonia